Torcher
Gender: Male Species: Underworlder Human Height: N/A Weight: N/A Age: '''? '''Faction Ties: Leader of Omega Eyes Role in Game: Antagonist. Aims simply to plunge the world into anarchy, then reign supreme as the sole governing body on the face of the planet. Unfortunately for him, Psi discovers the Omega Eyes by accident and puts their operations to a stop one by one, right up to Torcher's own death just short of causing massive, irreperable damage. Abilities: Extremely gifted scientist and inventor, armed with an arsenal of eccentric weapons and gadgets ranging from a bionic third arm to a sidearm that launches Krijunite, an extremely sharp crystal that expands rapidly for massive damage. When forced to fight hand to hand, he plays extremely dirty and will dish out all manner of opportunistic cheap shots to get the upper hand back. Personality: Summarization of Fighting Style Torcher is actually fairly weak when used in most standard contexts - if used in a staight-on offensive or standard defense, he will be outclassed by most other characters the majority of the time. To stand a chance, Torcher has to be used in some fairly bizarre contexts, requiring a fair bit of setting up and opportunism to get the first hit in. When that simply isn't an option, his climax moves can help him out of tough spots he otherwise doesn't do particularly well in. Primary Attack Krav Maga. Torcher throws etiquette out the window and fights as dirty as he possibly can, even if it means poking people in the eyes or kicking them in the balls. Used as normal most Krav Maga moves are typically slow and unwieldly, but when used in a sweet spot the majority of them are unblockable and easy to chain into each other once the first hit succeeds. Secondary Attack Tazer. Torcher pulls out a tazer and shocks the enemy, causing negligable damage but massive hitstun capable of leading into Krav Maga attacks. The downside is, while it's faster to wield than standard attacks, it has an excrutiatingly short range and poor follow-through, typically requiring the enemy to fall right into the electrical arcs to make the best used of it. Special 1 Krijunite Launcher. While the special button is held down, Torcher pulls the weapon out and aims it towards the cursor, firing and holstering as soon as it is released. The gems create jagged formations apon the area of impact, causing damage and flinching to anyone that touches it. Attacks that hit it afterwards will cause it to balloon up in size further, but it will shatter at a certain point. If left alone, it will eventually shatter on its own. Special 2 Grapple Arm. Torcher throws his mechanic third arm towards the cursor. When it hits something, Torcher is pulled straight towards it by a gravitational pull, reuiniting himself with it. If the arm hits an enemy, it will immobilize them until Torcher catches up, giving him a free hit if the player reacts swiftly enough. Climax Mode Ramshackled Abomination: Torcher takes a bunch of various things from his pockets, mixes them together in a pressure cooker, then releases it as a walking freak of nature which then shambles about trying to damage eanything that gets it it's way before falling apart on top of any nearby enemies. In practice, Torcher can maximize damage by putting an enemy between himself and his abomination, juggling between them and extending combos that his minion starts. Climax Attack 1 Laser Coat. Torcher opens up his trenchcoat, revealing a large array of laser blasters attached to his body and coat (including one in a very suspect ''position). After a brief unsheathing delay, the lasers fire in alternating barrages, causing rapidfire damage to any enemies generally in front of him. While the attack is difficult to defend against, both the pre-fire warmup and the strictly horizontal firing arc can allow enemies to avoid the attack entirely with the right amount of care, catching Torcher off guard while he's still firing. '''Climax Attack 2' Nitroglyceric Bubblegun. Torcher fires a large amount of highly explosive bubbles in a 180 degree arc above himself, effectively creating a minefield around him that explodes apon the slightest provocation. While the bubbles can be easily taken out from a safe distance with ranged attacks, it is obviously an extremely effective countermeasure against melee-heavy foes, and can also double as an effective counterattack and a very useful juggling technique. Climax Finisher Torcher jumps offscreen, only to re-emerge several seconds later in a rocket-powered Krijunite truck, running over any enemies on the screen. He leaps from the vehicle just as it clips over the other side, causing it to explode violently offscreen and rain a storm of Krijunite porjectiles all over the area - most of which either embed in the ground and become a lasting hazard similarly to his Krijunite gun, or collide with each other and increase in size. In addition, the truck is also capable of jumping before it comes onscreen, allowing it to impact enemies that might try to jump in order to avoid the initial impact. Either way, the end result is a metaphorical minefield that severely restricts an enemy's mobility, but proves to be no obstruction to Torcher or any of his allies.